The goal of this project is to provide access for North Dakota health professionals to a statewide online library information system, called ODIN (Online Dakota Information Network) which would contain a database of health science library collection records. ODIN contains the library collection records of nearly 13 major libraries in North Dakota. All libraries in the state are expected to join. However, only 53% of the significant health science library collections are in ODIN. This project aims to enter the remaining 47%, which reside in the libraries of 9 hospitals/clinics. The significant of this project is that 84% of all physicians and 60% of all nurses in North Dakota will be either on-site of within easy access to an ODIN terminal through the 9 project libraries. Health professionals will be able to search not only their own local library, but a statewide database of just health science materials, or the collections of all the libraries in ODIN from one terminal and without the restrictions of time and distance. The delivery of information to them will thus be increased by the use of statewide resources which were previously bypassed due to lack of access. Three objectives have been identified. The general design for each is explained: (1) The creation of a database of health science library materials: The collection records of 9 hospitals/clinic libraries will be converted into MARC (computerized) format. They will entered into ODIN and merged with the existing health science records to create a health science database. (2) The linking of health science libraries to ODIN: ODIN access and communications equipment will be purchased and placed in project libraries. They will be linked to ODIN via connections with local Higher Education Computer Network nodes in each city. (3) The training of librarians for accessing ODIN and for their training of health professionals: Project librarians will be trained to access and use ODIN, and to train local health professionals in-person, and rural health professionals via telephone for access to ODIN via dial-in modems which will be placed in four libraries.